


Please Love Me

by Fiwholoves



Category: Green Day
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiwholoves/pseuds/Fiwholoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a band with your best friend ever. Everything is going to plan everything is great! Though your huge crush on a man you're unable to obtain makes you sad but that's the only rough patch in your life as you're happy with everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> Your name - (y/n)  
> Band name - (Band Name)  
> Best Friend Name - (bf/n)  
> Eye color - (e/c)  
> His/Her - (his/her)  
> Hometown - (hometown)  
> He/She ((because not everyone has female best friends)) - (h/s)  
> There's the key to reference

You’re 20 years old now and have a band with your best friend ever! The name of it is (Band Name). You both felt happy where you were in life. Your best friend a guitarist and you the basest while both of you sang happily. It started as just a cover band in your free time, but it began to speed up into where you sang your feelings out as, of course, you both grew and had depression and lots of mental issues that would make people confused and worried for you. You’d lie saying it’s because you felt like singing about self-harm or how the world won’t miss you when you’re gone. Though when you’re with your best friend (Best Friends Name) and listening to Billie's music and voice, you feel better.  
Even if your life is on track, and everything is where you want it to be the dark thoughts haunt you to this day.   
Though (BF/N) was acting as if (h/s) were keeping a secret as they smirked when you talked about your birthday giggling and chuckling all the time when on the phone but being the same person you knew, the same goofy weirdo you fell for as a friend.   
“Oh, who’re you talking to (BF/N)? Your lover?~.”  
“Oh ha ha you’re soo funny dork!” (bf/n) punches your arm giggling “If I were, you wouldn’t like who they were~” the smirk came up as (h/s) looks at you almost, scarily, evilly.   
“Ugh...Stop you know I hate that face when you make it,” you scowled as they chuckled and strummed on their guitar practicing the newest song you came up with one night thinking about the crush you’ve had your entire life, Billie Joe Armstrong. That beautiful jerk makes you so happy to live because you’re living almost like he did but without the drugs because your killjoy friend stops you because they want to play and practice.   
Soft humming is heard snapping you out of your thoughts as you look at your friend smiling and strumming gently as (h/s) gets the jidst of the song and starts singing gently. God, you love this person, platonically. You sing along strumming on your bass as (h/s) smiles and starts to sing louder.  
After your jam session, you get up and walk outside to get some fresh mountain air.   
‘Mmm fresh air~’ you thought as you leaned on a pillar on your porch as you looked out at the land outside and smiled feeling glad you gave up smoking not too far ago now, but took up weed because why not. Your friend who’s older than you buys you some but doesn’t partake in them. Because (h/s) doesn’t much care for it, but is fine with the smoke in the house. As (h/s) fawn over their crush, or writes some fanfiction to please the fanbase and make them think that (h/s) is a regular fan. (h/s) Talks to the some fans, saying that it’s all cool that they draw fan art and writes things. You tell (him/her) it’s a dick move to tease the fans and make them think you're one of them, and (h/s) knows this.   
Though lately they’ve been too odd talking on the phone about your birthday or texting in secret as they smirk when they see you. You, of course, get scared but stopped questioning them a while ago because (bf/n) won’t say anything no matter how bad you want to know.   
You sigh as you look at the setting sun and feel a presence near you and warmth of your friend as they offer you under a blanket even if it was nice outside you rolled your eyes getting into the afghan. You’ve lived together since after high school and moved to the mountains since that was when you started getting big even in the area you were in you both were hated for the smallest of things.  
Though your music seemed to make, people accept you even if you wore masks and wigs and had aliases to make people love you. After your opening showing your face, they started to praise you.   
‘Ha...Love me when I’m famous that’s normal for (hometown)’ you thought.  
You saw how your friend looked at the sunset and stars as they smirked.  
“Imagine if Billie were here and he was sitting here instead of me...And he…”(h/s) moves and grabs your shoulders and moves close to you “goes to…” they lean in closer making you blush. Suddenly thinking of Billie doing this to you “KISS YOU!” they shout hugging your head to (his/her) chest as they giggle loudly making you sit up blushing and push them as (bf/n) fell off the porch.   
“Awww I’m sorry (y/n), but it would be perfect right?” (h/s) lays back looking at the stars “Imagine the touch, the kisses, the look, the smile to only you...That’d be great.”   
You suddenly blush and cover your face squealing “Fuck you (bf/n)!” you could just sense the smirk on (his/her) face.  
You left them outside as you start on some food because it’s never too late for food. You started something as you sat in your living room and start smoking as (bf/n) walks in and pulls some gallon thing of (their favorite drink) as (h/s) opens it drinking some from the container. Turning on the TV to see Billie Joe on the screen with him talking about the making of the Rock Opera American Idiot making you squeal as (bf/n) leans back drinking and watching the show as you smoke and fangirl.   
The night passed like it usually does, you smoking into oblivion, eating some food, (bf/n) putting food up and doing dishes. Then you falling asleep in your room (somehow), and then waking up in the middle of the night writing out something for the next song you think may be good as you fall over and pass out dreaming of Billie.   
When you wake up it’s usually the same but it’s your birthday today, so the time of year when you want to die. But your room gets invaded by a (bf/n) as (h/s) jumps on your bed and hugs you smiling and starts singing happy birthday loudly and off key making, you cover your ears laughing.   
“Stop (bf/n)!” you shouted in a friendly way making (bf/n) quickly finish and start being excited trying to get you to get showered and dressed.   
“What’s the point? I’m just going to a bar and chilling with you?”   
“Ahhh...No” (bf/n) said looking at you until you rolled your eyes finally getting washed and dressed and eat something before you jam then eat some cake that (bf/n) made out of the goodness of their heart.   
It became night and (bf/n) pulled you to the car to drive to the bar that you wanted to go to for a while but (h/s) went to it out of you two which pissed you off because they said it was fun over there.   
Finally over there, you both went in due to being famous as you sit at a corner of the bar as (bf/n) sits with you after ordering you a celebratory drink to being 21. You party in your seat as you get drinks while (bf/n) texted for a little bit but kept saying the gift was coming over. As you drink and have fun with the exotic flavors, staying away from rum, until you saw that (bf/n) was happy and giggly as they looked at you and said for you to stay as you barked playfully making them smirk and leave for a little bit.  
You drink some more and feel the buzz and the taste waft over you as you felt pleasure all over you from the alcohol but after several more you don’t want to drink anymore because you didn’t want to die. You see (bf/n) walk over to you apparently holding someone’s hand and pulling them through the crowd of people as (h/s) seems happy as they turn around and talk for a little bit and looks at you.   
“(Y/n) Billie, Billie (y/n)” (h/s) says to both of you making you feel as if you were dreaming as he smiled at you.  
“Nice to meet you (y/n), I am Billie! May I sit next to you?” he says politely making you almost melt as you try to say yes but it turns out to be incoherent blabber  
“Haha she says, ‘Yes you may I’m (y/n) and I might actually be your number one fan’, but I’ve been losing my blabber talk haha!”   
“Ah that’s ok I might be your biggest fan (y/n),” he says to you as you blush brightly having your bestie wink at you with a thumbs up.  
‘Happy Birthday’ (h/s) mouths to you as they go and dance leaving you and Billie alone.  
“Um...So can you translate for me your incoherent-ness?” he chuckles making you have to straighten up as you look into this bright green eyes with your own (e/c) eyes as you blush feeling the alcohol a lot more than you have in the past.  
“I-I can sp-speak it’s just that...You’re m-my idol and my inspiration for my band you know?”  
Billie looked shocked then smiled leaning back and smiling at you, “That’s awesome then because I may be your biggest fan it makes me so happy to know that you like me that much then!” he chuckles happily to you as you blush and look down   
“So when did you get into me?” you asked before you could think suddenly getting angry at yourself until you saw his face and his smile as you felt your heart flutter you felt as if you were higher than you’ve ever been in your life when he answered.  
“Well, I was on youtube on my free time, and I saw something on there saying Saint Jimmy Green Day Cover by (band name). So I shrugged bored as hell and wanting to see what the people in the video can do, and I heard it, and the sound was good as hell you know? And I looked up at the screen seeing two girls around teens you know? Like 16 17 or something...and I watched as I saw you both turn around you both were so into the song as you both sang in unison then you sang more and I realized that you look so beautiful and as if you belong there you know? And it made me suddenly really happy to see someone so into my songs I made that they made a cover with their friend. So I looked more into the channel and loved all of your covers I was even there when I heard you two’s first song you made up. You both looked nervous, but you both seemed happy too. (y/n) It reminded me of...me if that makes sense. How you sang it, how your emotions were pushed out into the world, and how your song told of a story. I dunno I’m blabbering, but that’s what I felt...Ever since then, I have been way deep into your band and your voice...Even your friend’s voice mixes with yours, but yours will always be the highlight of the songs...In my opinion.” he smiles at you as you blush deeply, and you look down because thoughts suddenly came that (bf/n) told him to say something like this.  
“Really? Name another song we sang that was a cover…”   
“Jesus of Suburbia, Funhouse, Asshole, We didn’t start the fire, and quite a few others,” he thought for a second “I have a feeling that Home, Our Coal makes Diamonds, Italian radio, and Razorblade is all (bf/n)’s doing?”   
You were shocked as you look at him in utter shock.  
“Well,” you clear your throat “you are a fan, and this isn’t (bf/n)’s doing” you looked at him as he smirked making you almost melt, but you had to try to keep strong.  
“Well, when (h/s) said that it’s your birthday and that (h/s) wanted me to be over here for you especially since you would be happy I was happy, so I wanted to go! I pushed everything in my schedule just to meet you person to person” he smiled, and you melted and hugged him as he hugged you back. You felt that it might be the alcohol doing this because you would have no guts to do this in all reality as you smiled at him as you drank more after you felt better but you felt numb as if you were tired but wide awake as you sat up and talked more.   
You both smiled and chatted all happy and after a while talked about your pasts to one another as you were getting down to it (bf/n) came over tired but energetic.   
“Heyyyy Lovebirds wanna go home?”   
“What do you wanna do (y/n)?”  
“Sure! If Billie comes with!” you hiccuped as you were brought to the car with Billie and (bf/n).  
You chatted with Billie even more in the car until you got home. When you got home, you both went into your room, and all you remember is laying in a bed insisting on Billie sleeping with you as he slipped into bed with you cuddling close due to your insistence.   
When you woke up, you had a severe headache and your stomach being ill as you sat up feeling cold. You look down and see no one holding you as you shuffle out of the room remembering that he’s married of course he wouldn’t stay as you go down the stairs and start to cook something for yourself you see (bf/n) lean on the counter and smile at you.  
“Hello, Mrs. Billie Joe Armstrong~”(h/s) teased and you look at (bf/n) sadly.  
“He was not there when I woke up…” you looked sad “But it makes sense...he’s married of course he wouldn’t stay…” you looked at (bf/n) and saw confusion.  
“Did you not hear? He got a divorce...he got fed up with it all, and Billie is okay with it all he really wants is a home...and well…” (bf/n) leans back and shows you Billie standing in the doorway with a cup of tea and looking at you smiling with bed head and a tired stature about him.   
“Mornin’ so...What are you cooking?” he said in his sexy just-woke-up voice  
“Eggs, and maybe bacon,” you say blushing  
“Mmm, sounds good I can make myself some. I’ll leave out the bacon” he smiles as you almost swooned so hard that you’d have burned yourself on the stove.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry if this sucks I was awake all night writing this for my best friend who's also on here that makes amazing stories! She even has a Billiexreader fanfic that's way better than mine. :3   
> It's name is Billie by Jay_Heart_22
> 
> It's really good in my opinion! Well thank you for reading this silliness


End file.
